


Il ricordo dell’imperatore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Esotico guerriero [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: FMA, Ling/Greed -- Legati per sempre da catene invisibili
Series: Esotico guerriero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557043





	Il ricordo dell’imperatore

Il ricordo dell’imperatore

Ling si accomodò sul suo trono e posò le mani sui braccioli, chinando il capo.

< Anche se tu non ci sei più dentro il mio corpo, a fare compagnia alla mia anima, posso sentire ancora la tua voce >. Il suo volto non aveva alcuna espressione, mentre gli sistemavano un copricapo imperiale sulla testa. < I tuoi commenti sarcastici mi fanno compagnia. So che mi diresti che questo è un ottimo inizio, ma che d’ora in avanti bisogna puntare più in alto. Eri, giustamente, insaziabile.

Più umano degli altri homunculus, ma comunque un peccato >.

I servitori s’inchinarono, mentre i rappresentanti delle altre famiglie nobili abbassavano la testa.

< Volevi sempre tutto perché sognavi l’affetto intorno a te. Hai avuto il mio e nessuno potrà mai togliertelo. Come nessuno potrà mai privarmi del ricordo del tuo sorriso >. Si schiarì la voce.

“Ora che sono imperatore le cose cambieranno…” annunciò con tono solenne.

< Saremo legati per sempre da catene invisibili >.


End file.
